


Kiss Me, Kate

by Hawthorn Fire (Hawthorn_Fire)



Series: Fairly Legal? [1]
Category: Fairly Legal
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Falling In Love, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawthorn_Fire/pseuds/Hawthorn%20Fire
Summary: The two of them had been dancing around this for months. Each of them had been dating people they clearly didn’t like, trying to calm the growing awkwardness between them. But somehow they kept finding ways to gravitate together, often to complain about how their dates were just not up to par.





	

Of course Lauren Reed would make a pass at her in exactly this way; overly thought out, well-planned. It was a typical Lauren move. Kate could see all of it unfolding as Lauren approached her on a Saturday afternoon in Lauren’s relatively new “I’m a single, youngish woman and no longer a grieving widow” condo. The two of them had been dancing around this for months. Each of them had been dating people they clearly didn’t like, trying to calm the growing awkwardness between them. But somehow they kept finding ways to gravitate together, often to complain about how their dates were just not up to par. Both of them had ended it with their respective partners just recently; Lauren with the silver haired stock broker that treated Lauren condescendingly, and Kate with the pretty girl barista that Lauren hated so much.

And of course Kate responded to the pass Lauren presented to her in an awkward way; a typical Kate Reed move.

In the two years since her father had died, Kate and her step mother had figured each other out pretty well. They learned much about each other during the brief period Kate had moved in with Lauren before finding her own condo, and that harmoniousness extended to work at Reed & Reed. Lauren stopped scheduling early morning meetings, and Kate checked her email and called when plans changed. They had figured out a nice back and forth of when to use mediation and when to use litigation, and between the two of them they had successfully captured back all of her father’s clients and then some; they had built an impressive roster of female clients based on their combination of skills. No longer troubled, Reed & Reed was a fixture in San Francisco law. Once they understood out how to work together, they were a pretty amazing team. They’d also grown a lot closer and shared a lot more, and not just as two women circling the orbit of a brighter star. Kate realized that she and Lauren had known each other longer than Lauren had known her father before he married her.

So it didn’t freak Kate out when Lauren pushed her up against the countertop and put her arms around her, nuzzling at Kate’s ear with her lips. Kate had been startled that it was actually happening, but not so much that she didn’t sink into it or push Lauren away; in fact she pulled a tiny little bit. Looking at the lustful expression she’d never seen before on Lauren’s gorgeous face, she suddenly wanted to feel Lauren’s slim body against her. This shift in relationship felt right, like something falling into place. But when she felt the bulge of… something between Lauren’s legs, under her impeccable business dress, Kate laughed. It was too like Lauren to assume where this would go. To assume what sort of thing Kate might be interested in. To assume Lauren would be on top.

And now Lauren was five feet away, leaning against the other countertop, devastated. She thought Kate’s reaction was outright rejection, because of course she did. Because that’s probably what it felt like, and Kate was such an ass. An ass that she didn’t see this coming, an ass that she reacted that way, and an ass that she wasn’t the one to bring up this unspoken thing between them in the first place. She was the mediator; she should have had the foresight to initiate this in a way that wouldn’t cause Lauren to push herself out of her zone, to get the ‘big unspoken thing’ out. Lauren pushed out of her zone was unpredictable and things like this happened. She moved to put her arms around Lauren and her cheek next to hers.

“I’m so sorry. I was just surprised by… this.” She gently laid a hand against the bulge under Lauren’s dress. “And you know me. When I’m surprised by something, I’m self-conscious that I didn’t see it coming. And I feel stupid, so I do the most awkward thing, like laugh. Because I should have seen this coming, Lauren. I felt it coming too. Well, not the party going on down there, but… this between us.” Kate pulled back and looked in Lauren’s incredible blue eyes.

“So I’m not crazy.” Lauren said. Even when she cried Lauren was beautiful, and there were tears in her eyes. Tears for Kate. Suddenly Kate wanted to climb the Alps to pick her flowers.

“You’re not crazy, Lauren.” Kate gently brushed Lauren’s tears away with her thumb. She did something she’d wanted to do ever since she had known Lauren; she unpinned the bun on top of her head and let Lauren’s blonde hair fall around her beautiful face. Then she kissed Lauren for the first time.

Well, they had kissed each other’s cheeks before; when Lauren got back from a difficult trip Hong Kong to meet with a client, and at Justin’s funeral. But this was lips meeting lips, and Kate knew you were supposed to shut your eyes, but she couldn’t help but keep eye contact with Lauren, so Lauren knew she meant it. She pulled back after several moments to see Lauren’s whole face, to see her reaction. Lauren’s eyes closed slightly and her lips parted with desire, and oh wow. Kate had woken something up. Lauren kissed her hard and dropped both her hands to Kate’s ass, squeezing each cheek greedily. Lauren broke off the kiss to talk to her.

“I’ve been dying to grab your ass for nine months now.” Lauren said in her ear. “It’s all I’m able to think about. Especially at yoga, when I’m behind you. You just have an amazing ass.”

“I… wow, Lauren.” Kate couldn’t get anymore out because Lauren’s hands were everywhere and it was… she stopped thinking and just melted into it. It was not news to Kate that people really liked her ass; it got a lot off physical attention from lovers and plenty of commentary from construction workers. But if she’d realized Lauren had been checking her out in yoga, this might have happened a lot sooner. She was pressed against Lauren, and she realized suddenly that Lauren’s breasts were much larger than she’d realized. Lauren rarely wore anything with cleavage, so Kate tended not to think about them, but she sure was thinking now.

Lauren’s lips were traveling down her neck, and Kate could tell this was going to be an inexorable march toward the bedroom, but she though she should just gently pump the brakes, because they still needed to talk. She softly pushed Lauren away from her neck.

“I think we’re on the same page here, but I just want to check on that. I’m not trying to stop this, Lauren.” Kate squeezed Lauren’s hips where her hands were to emphasize that the physical was still happening. “I don’t want to mess things up. Could we take a moment?” Lauren nodded, and Kate backed up a few steps. She like to talk with her hands, and she might need room.

“This is moving really fast. You haven’t taken me to dinner yet.” Kate said.

“You move fast all the time. You’ve had one-night stands. Two weeks ago, even.” Lauren replied. There was a note of jealousy in that statement, but Kate would have to come back to that.

“Not fast with my business partner. This is much bigger than us, Lauren. Everything we’ve built… people depend on us.” Lauren nodded, and took a deep breath.

“I know that. I think we can handle that, whatever happens.”

“Even if this goes wrong… you trust us to work together?”

“I do. We survived a lot of things, haven’t we?” Lauren certainly had a point there. Her dad’s death, then Justin’s death, Spencer selling his part of the business to them and moving.

“Is this just sex, Lauren?”

“Do you want it to be, Kate?”

“Of course not. Of course I want more than that.” The words were out of Kate’s mouth before she even thought about what she was saying, and once they were out, she knew they were the truth she hadn’t even said to herself. Lauren was stunned.

“You want a romantic relationship? With me?”

“How did you think this was going to work, Lauren? We’d hit it and quit it? Or just bang one out every so often to take the edge off?” That actually sounded pretty hot, but it wouldn’t last long before it got messy if they tried that.

“I… sort of. I thought we could have a mutually beneficial physical relationship.” Lauren said.

“Exclusively, or were you thinking we would date on the side?”

“Exclusively, of course.”

“Wow. A monogamous physical relationship of cordial but unattached sex. How very frat boy of you, Lauren.”

“I assumed that’s what you would want. I didn’t want to demand anything else. You don’t like it when people expect things of you.”

Lauren was so, so wrong. Kate stormed across the space between them suddenly.

“Don’t you know me better than that by now, Lauren? Don’t you know you can demand anything of me and I come running? I would move heaven and earth for you. I actually have.”

“For the company. Not for me.”

“For you, Lauren.”

Fine, she would prove it to her. It took Kate two seconds to unbutton the top buttons of her own blouse and flick apart the clasp of her bra, exposing her breasts. She seized Lauren’s hands and placed them on her, leaning in. “Demand whatever you want from me, Lauren. I’ll give you the moon.” She dropped her lips to Lauren’s mouth and kissed her fiercely.She needed Lauren’s tongue in her mouth right now, and she was going to coax until she got it. Kate opened her mouth against Lauren and kissed harder, gently biting her bottom lip until Lauren’s tongue touched hers. Lauren was stroking her breasts as greedily has she had Kate’s ass, and Kate sucked on her tongue and found Lauren’s nipples under that business-like dress. Lauren groaned into her mouth, and Kate felt a rush between her legs. This was getting really heated and it wouldn’t be long before they moved to some horizontal surface and clothes were shed. But there was one thing that Kate really wanted to know first, because she just couldn’t picture what it might look like. Please let it not be purple.

“I need to see it.” Kate said against Lauren’s mouth.

“What?”

“It. What you’ve got going on down there. I want to know.”

“Are you making fun of me? Because I thought you might like something like…”

“No! I’m not making fun. I just can’t picture… I just want to see.” It was ridiculous, really that Lauren assumed they needed something like that to have sex with each other, but Kate would never say that out loud. Kate leaned closer to Lauren’s mouth and said in a low tone, “It’s going inside me, so I want to get a look at it first.” The assurance that she was planning on accommodating Lauren’s gift seemed to be the magic key. Lauren shimmied the bottom of her tight dress up, reaching under to carefully pull the object out from under her hem as the dress floated up to her hips.

It was totally unexpected. Kate expected a thick black harness and some bright color of abstract shape, but the phallus looked realistic and was Lauren’s exact skin tone. Lauren had no panties on; the object was held in place by a strategically placed opening in Lauren’s sheer, almost invisible panty hose, so that it looked deceptively like it was a part of her. It looked very feminine for a penis, especially in front of her curvy hips. It looked very Lauren-like. Kate was charmed by how carefully Lauren had crafted this particular look. Under other circumstances having sex with a sex toy was not something Kate would jump into, but this was Lauren, and she was so going to get under that, if that’s what Lauren wanted.

“You need to take me to your bedroom, right now.” Kate said, finally looking up at Lauren.

Lauren’s master suite was the one room in the condo that Kate had never been in, but when she saw it, it made sense. It looked like Lauren - perfectly color-coordinated in muted neutrals and dark blues. The furniture was sleek and the bedding was a variety of textures in shades of neutrals and grays. If it didn’t scream Lauren to her, it would, oddly enough, seem fairly masculine. Except you could see the wall of high heels through the open walk-in closet door. And Lauren’s jewelry spread out on the dresser.

Lauren was leading her by the hand, and she pulled Kate to the edge of the bed and stood looking at her. It seemed like Lauren might be gathering her next thoughts, so Kate stepped to her and unhooked the hook at the top of Lauren’s dress, then dragged the zipper down her back until it stopped at the top of her ass. Kate pulled the top of the sleeveless silk away from Lauren’s shoulders, and the woman let her take it off of her, stepping carefully out of it. Kate folded the dress neatly and laid it over a chair and then returned to Lauren, who had kicked her shoes off and pushed them out of the way. Kate’s blouse was still open, and Lauren found her breasts again and started caressing them, while Kate unzipped her own skirt and stepped out of it also. Lauren’s breathing was already shallow, but it seemed to hitch when she caught sight of Kate’s very tiny black lace panties. Kate was enjoying the look on Lauren’s face as the woman’s eyes seemed to glide over the curve of her ass.

Kate kicked off her heels and crawled up onto Lauren’s enormous bed, turning to see Lauren watching her ass, mesmerized. “I want to fuck you from behind.” Lauren said, but so quietly that Kate thought she might not have meant to say it out loud. Kate turned around and sat in the middle of the bed, holding her hand out to Lauren. “We have plenty of time to do whatever you want. But I want to see your face the first time, Lauren.”

"I didn't mean to say that out loud." Lauren admitted, as she climbed up on the bed next to Kate.

"It's all right. You can tell me that if you want, Lauren. I already promised you the moon." Kate whispered, pulling Lauren close enough to kiss her. Kissing Lauren was so strange, because it was so perfect, and yet, she was kissing Lauren, of all people. The woman she had assigned the Wicked Witch's ringtone to so long ago. Lauren seemed to anticipate what she wanted, she didn't fumble in her movements and her kisses weren't overly wet or too eager.

If anything, Lauren was holding back, but responding to Kate's change in direction if she tilted her head or moved forward. Kate expected Lauren to take charge, but she really wasn't. Kate always expected Lauren to take charge because she always did, and usually Kate had to fight her for control. Now Lauren seemed to be waiting for Kate to decide what to do next, and that just wasn't going to work. For either of them. Kate stopped kissing for a moment to look at her... bed partner. Because Kate now mentally had to redraw their relationship, and girlfriend was way too soon, but the old designation she couldn't even think of without wanting to run.

She had looked up at Lauren a thousand times (usually when Lauren was leaning over her desk yelling at her) so she was familiar with the view of her face from this angle, but the look of hesitation and desire was brand new to Kate. Lauren’s face was so much softer, so much younger this way; she was just two years older than Kate but Kate never remembered that when Lauren acted like she was 60. Now she looked like Kate's peer, or even younger. And God was she beautiful. Kate pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen in Lauren's face. Lauren's blue eyes were wandering down the front of Kate and lingering around her breasts, so Kate pulled her blouse back so Lauren couldn't miss anything. The invitation was clear enough; Lauren dropped one hand to one of Kate's breasts and her mouth to the other and began kissing her nipple and licking.

Lauren's tongue on her was a jolt of pure desire. "God, Lauren. I want you on top of me." Kate said, Lauren moved on top of her and took control. Lauren moved over Kate and put one leg firmly between Kate's, the rubber phallus pressed into Kate's hip. Lauren's breasts were so much bigger than Kate expected and she really wanted to touch them, but Lauren was busy making Kate's nipples hard and there wasn't much Kate could do but lean back against the mountain of pillows on the bed and let Lauren work. She moved Lauren's hair out of the way so she could watch her sucking on her breasts. Watching her nipple in Lauren's mouth was another jolt of surprise and she wondered if she'd ever be able to look at her at work again without thinking of this moment.

As she was in all things, Lauren was thorough and detail-oriented, and Kate appreciated those qualities in ways she had not expected when they were being applied directly to her body. Lauren had explored every inch of Kate’s breasts with hands and tongue, and Kate was almost out of her mind; her vulva was throbbing and her vagina was wet, and she really need some attention down there. And she wanted, so much, to get her hands on Lauren too, but the woman was just out of reach. She wanted to touch every part of Lauren, and she really wanted to redirect the woman’s attention to either move further down so she'd find her damn clit, or talk Lauren into climbing up on her and starting to ram that damn dick home, but she didn't dare. Lauren had been the one to put herself out there, so she got to run this show; and Kate had to wait and let her.

Kate shifted her hips though, and let her legs fall open, and pushed her vulva against Lauren's leg. That got her attention, and Lauren looked up at her and grinned in a lazy, lascivious way. Good Lord. Kate wished she could frame that expression, because that was when she knew for certain that she loved Lauren more than life. Because Lauren was going to fuck the hell out of her, she could tell.

Lauren pushed herself up to her hands and toes and crawled up so she was hovering over Kate’s body, her face close to Kate’s. Still with that ridiculous, sexy grin on her face, and Kate found herself breathing heavy. Lauren rarely smiled, and she certainly never grinned like that.

“You have no idea what I’m going to do to you, Kate Reed.” Lauren said, keeping eye contact. Lauren was still hovering above Kate, one hand holding her up, and the muscles in her arm were flexed so Kate could see every line of them. Lauren’s right hand was moving between Kate’s legs now, caressing the inside of her thigh, running her hand over her hip and down side of her ass. The gentle caressing didn’t last long. Lauren found the folds of her lips and ran her fingers between then, moving them in the slick wetness of Kate’s arousal. Lauren took the head of the phallus and placed it against Kate, and Kate thought she was finally, finally going to push it inside her. Instead, Lauren squeezed it and Kate felt cool wetness coat her lips. Lauren ran her fingers through the lubricant and spread it around Kate’s opening, locating it with her fingers and gently probing. Kate moved against them, trying to get Lauren to enter her, but Lauren just smiled that grin again and said, “Patience, Kate.”

Lauren squeezed the phallus again and this time Kate saw the lube squirt from it into Lauren’s hand, which she used to coat the toy so the whole top was slick. Only then was she finally ready. Lauren knelt between Kate’s legs and pulled her knees up around Lauren’s waist, then guided the toy in to place at Kate’s entrance and rolled her hips to push it in. The throbbing desire in Kate’s vagina quelled as the full length of Lauren’s phallus entered her. Lauren thrust into her slowly several times and Kate adjusted to accommodate, the head hitting her g-spot and gliding past each time. Lauren found a pillow and pushed it under Kate’s hips and the angle changed so the head hit her g-spot more directly and Lauren could lower herself closer until she lay on Kate, pushing against her.

The smile on Lauren’s face when she met Kate’s eyes again after arranging everything between them became one of satisfaction, accomplishment, and Kate had definitely seen that face before, usually when Lauren had beaten her at something at work during that long period where everything they did was a rivalry. Well, Lauren did have a lot to be proud of, Kate had to admit. As Lauren rolled between her legs Kate realized she could finally have Lauren’s breasts, so cupped them in her hands and rolled her thumbs across Lauren's nipples. The expression on Lauren's face changed then and became more raw, almost harsh. She grabbed both of Kate's hips and stopped rolling her own hips to just thrust hard and quick into Kate, who was surprised and speechless at the change.

"God damn it, Kate. Sometimes I just want to fuck you until you can't think."

"Good job, then." Kate managed to say. Lauren found Kate's clitoris and ran her thumb over it, then rolled it between her fingers, and Kate was done saying anything coherent as she had an orgasm so hard her vision clouded and she heard herself making some unearthly moaning shriek. At that moment, Lauren squeezed the toy again and more warm liquid shot into Kate in the deepest part of Lauren's thrust.

Kate felt like jello and could barely move, and she tugged on Lauren's shoulder until she eventually stopped thrusting and laid down on her with her head on Kate's shoulder. They lay like that for several minutes until Kate could recover enough to ask a question.

"Did you just ejaculate into me, Lauren Reed?"

"I did, yes." Lauren lifted her head to look at Kate with that ridiculous grin on her face.

"Why?"

"Because I thought it would be funny. Because... ridiculous."

Kate couldn't help but laugh. She didn't know what to say to that, because it was funny, but she never imagined the idea would come from Lauren's brain.

"Sometimes I realize I don't know you at all." Kate said.

"Well, I'll have to give you a crash course, then." Lauren said.

"Today was certainly a revelation. I feel like I crammed an entire semester into an afternoon."

"Oh, I think I did most of the cramming." Lauren said.

Kate laughed out loud. “Oh my God, Lauren. Wait, that was lube, right? You didn't borrow sperm from somewhere to load into that thing.”

“That would be an awful thing to do. It would never cross my mind. Although if that's what you want, I could probably figure out how to accomplish that.” Lauren said. She didn't seem eager at the idea, but it also didn't seem to be scaring her.

"No, no! That's a little soon for me, thanks."

"Okay, then." Lauren seemed to be filing away that there was a possibility there with a time frame attached before Kate even parsed what she had said.

"Did you... was that enjoyable for you to..." Kate asked.

"Yeah, it's basically suctioned to my clitoris, so I had an orgasm there, if that's what you're asking."

"Oh. So you really did come, then."

"I did."

"But you could probably still do more, right?" Kate said, as she turned and tipped Lauren off of her onto her side and pushed the toy out of herself. She settled in to kiss Lauren thoroughly. Kate had to figure out how to work those panty hose off of Lauren, because she really wanted her tongue on Lauren’s clit. She started working them down Lauren’s hip with one hand while paying close attention to Lauren’s breast with her other hand, and keeping Lauren pinned to the pillow with her tongue in Lauren’s mouth. Lauren was moaning underneath her and clutching at her ass. Kate worked the panty hose down far enough to take the dildo out of them and lay it aside. Kate turned her mouth to Lauren’s breast and Lauren arched underneath her, moaning softly and cursing under her breath. The stream of dirty words continued as Kate kissed her way down Lauren’s gorgeous abs, pulling the panty hose down to her knees and then off as she made her way down.

Finally she could pull Lauren’s knees apart and settle between them. Lauren was aroused and Kate could smell her wetness before she could feel it, stroking along her labia gently with a finger while kissing the inside of Lauren’s thigh with moistened lips. Lauren was cursing louder now, and ‘please’ entered her vocabulary. Kate looked up at Lauren and grinned; Lauren rarely said please with anything but irritation, but the woman was now desperate. Kate kissed her thigh and up higher, closer to her vulva, but taking a circuitous route around until Lauren stopped her with her hands.

“What do you need, Lauren?”

“Put your mouth on me, Kate.”

“Isn’t it already?” Kate asked, looking up at her.

“Please, Kate. Please.” Lauren spread her lips with her finger so her clitoris was exposed to Kate’s view, engorged and pink. Kate licked across the tip of it and felt the trembling in Lauren’s groin and heard the catch in her breath. She was making a low keening noise, and Katesucked the clit fully between her lips and gently pulled on it. Lauren had her hands on Kate’s head now directing her movement, because of course; it was Lauren. Lauren’s noises of pleasure and breathlessness grew, and she finally gasped out another request, “Inside me, Kate. Inside.” Kate followed the wetness to Lauren’s entrance and softly slid two fingers inside, and Lauren started rocking on them as she finally came, fingers entwined in Kate’s hair and chanting “Oh, Kate” over and over like it was a mantra. Kate continued with her lips and hands until Lauren stopped her, saying, “It’s too much,” and Kate crawled back up to lay next to Lauren, wrapping her up in her arms. Lauren leaned against her with her head on Kate’s shoulder, face buried, trembling quietly in Kate’s arms.

Something like twenty minutes went by, but Kate didn’t mind. She was content and didn’t want to move. For a moment she thought Lauren had fallen asleep, until she shifted to see Lauren’s blue eyes, just gazing at Kate’s nipple with the tiniest smile on her face.

“Lauren?”

“Hmm?”

“I believe you said something about fucking me from behind?”

“Yes, Kate.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had not gone back to re-watch the series when I originally wrote this, so while I vividly remembered the constant eye-sex and standing too close that happened between Kate and Lauren, I forgot about Ben Grogan completely, and Robin Archer wasn't even a blip on my mental radar. I managed to neatly write out Justin, but forgot to deal with the other annoying fellows in the series. Oh well.


End file.
